Best Kamattechan
|Japanese = ベストかまってちゃん |Cover = BestKamattechan_Reg.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition |Cover2 = BestKamattechan_ltd.jpg |Caption2 = Limited Edition |type = Best Album |artist = Shinsei Kamattechan |released = June 24, 2015 |genre = J-Rock |format = CD 2CD+DVD |recorded = 2010-2015 |label = unBORDE |language = Japanese |Next = |Single1 = Yuugata no Piano |Single2 = Os-Uchuujin |Single3 = Front Memory |Single4 = Robot no Yoru |Single5 = Zuttomo }} (ベストかまってちゃん) is the first best album by Shinsei Kamattechan. It was released on June 24, 2015, in two editions: A Regular (CD Only) and a Limited (2CD+DVD). Information * Catalog Number: ** WPCL-12088 (Regular Edition) ** WPZL-31016/8 (Limited Edition) * Lyrics and Composition: Noko Tracklist Regular Edition CD # Rock'n Roll wa Nariyamanai (ロックンロールは鳴り止まないっ; Rock ‘n’ Roll Won’t Stop Ringing) # Pentel (ぺんてる) # Chiritori (ちりとり; Dustpan) # Yuugata no Piano (夕方のピアノ; Evening Piano) # Bichi Naru Kata e (美ちなる方へ; Towards the Beautiful Unknown) # Ikareta NEET (いかれたNEET; Broken Down NEET) # Baby Rainy Daily (ベイビーレイニーデイリー) # Donaru Yume (怒鳴るゆめ; Shouted Dreams) # Guroi Hana (グロい花; Grotesque Flower) # 23sai no Natsuyasumi (23才の夏休み; 23 Year Old’s Summer Vacation) # Nakama wo Sagashitai (仲間を探したい; '' Want to Search for a Friend'') # Tomodachi Nante Iranai Shine (友達なんていらない死ね; I Don’t Need Things like Friends, Die) # Concrete no Mukou Gawa e (コンクリートの向こう側へ; To the Other Side of the Concrete) # Zuttomo (ズッ友; Forever Friend) # Robot no Yoru (ロボットノ夜; Robot Night) # Jibun Rashiku (2015-nen Shin Rokuon) (自分らしく (2015年新録音ver.); Like Myself (2015 New Recording Ver.)) Limited Edition CD 1 # Rock'n Roll wa Nariyamanai # Pentel # Chiritori # Yuugata no Piano # Bichi Naru Kata e # Ikareta NEET # Baby Rainy Daily # Donaru Yume # Guroi Hana # 23sai no Natsuyasumi # Nakama wo Sagashitai # Tomodachi Nante Iranai Shine # Concrete no Mukou Gawa e # Zuttomo # Robot no Yoru # Jibun Rashiku (2015-nen Shin Rokuon) CD 2 # 23sai no Natsuyasumi feat. Dempagumi.inc # Boku wa Ganbaru yo feat. Izumi Sakaki (僕は頑張るよっ; I’ll Do My Best) # Fuefuki Hana-chan feat. Sumire Uesaka (笛吹き花ちゃん; Flute Player Hana-chan) # Niku Mahou feat. Sekihan (肉魔法; Meat Magic) # Front Memory feat. Makoto Kawamoto (フロントメモリー) # Os-Uchuujin feat. Ogame Asuka (Os-宇宙人; Os-Alien) # Rock'n Roll wa Nariyamanai REMIX feat. tofubeats DVD # Footage from their "Youkai Kamattechan Net Watch Tour" one-man live on November 15, 2014, at Akasaka BLITZ (妖怪かまってちゃんネットウォッチツアー; Apparition Kamattechan Net Watch Tour) ## Orugouru no Mahou (オルゴールの魔法; Music Box Magic) ## Yurei Miman (ゆーれいみマン; Less Than a Ghost) ## Tomodachi Nante Iranai Shine ## Yozora no Mushi to Doko Made mo (夜空の虫とどこまでも; Bugs in the Night Sky Forever) ## Kanojo wa Taiyou no Angel (彼女は太陽のエンジェル; She’s a Sun Angel) ## Senobi (背伸び; Growing Up) ## Robot no Yoru Featured Members * mono * Noko * Misako * Chibagin Videos ロックンロールは鳴り止まないっ ＰＶ 神聖かまってちゃん|Rock'n Roll wa Nariyamanai Music Video ぺんてる|Pentel (Audio) 夕方のピアノ PV|Yuugata no Piano (Music Video) いかれたNeet PV神聖かまってちゃん|Ikareta NEET (Music Video) ベイビーレイニーデイリー ＰＶ|Baby Rainy Daily (Music Video) 神聖かまってちゃん - グロい花|Guroi Hana (Music Video) 23才の夏休み PV|23sai no Natsuyasumi (Music Video) 神聖かまってちゃん - 仲間を探したい|Nakama wo Sagashitai (Music Video) 友達なんていらない死ね ＰＶ 神聖かまってちゃん|Tomodachi Nante Iranai Shine 神聖かまってちゃん「コンクリートの向こう側へ」|Concrete no Mukou Gawa (Music Video) ズッ友|Zuttomo (Music Video) 神聖かまってちゃん「自分らしく」|Jibun Rashiku (2015-nen Shin Rokuon) (Music Video) 笛吹き花ちゃん 神聖かまってちゃん|Fuefuki Hana-chan (Music Video) フロントメモリー|Front Memory (Music Video) External Links * Oricon Profile: Regular Edition • Limited Edition Category:Shinsei Kamattechan Best Albums Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Best Albums Category:4 Member Line-Up Category:UnBORDE Best Album Releases